Mi nuevo Destino
by martincucchi
Summary: Naruto batalla con Sasuke en el pais del hierro pero en vez de irse a Konoha se une a Akatsuski con Tobi e Sasuke para convertirse en el Jinchuriku del Jubi con un proposito Cual sera?
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

Bueno aqui el otro fic que les había prometido y pronto publicare un nuevo cap en El Nuevo Hashirama.

Capítulo 1 : Prologo

Naruto y Sasuke habian chocados Rasengan x Chidori en el país del hierro lanzando uno para cada lado y de pronto aparece Madara para llevarse a Sasuke pero algo inesperado pasa Naruto se acerca y tacha su bandana que tenía en su bolsillo y la lanza hacia Sakura que la atrapa y aprieta la mano de Madara .

-¿Qué haces? Pregunta Kakashi

\- Hace tiempo me encontré con Madara cunado Jiraya-Sensei fue al hospital que me dijo su plan y me pidió ayuda ya que yo era el único que podría soportar al Juub junto con quien eran mis padres y que yo era biznieto de él y Hashirama y yo le conteste que por ahora estaría en Konoha y cuando el reapareciera y declarara la Guerra a las Naciones yo me uniría a Él para Asesinar a todos los bastardos de Konoha que me maltrataron y humillaron cuando era pequeño esa es la razón por la que la salve para poder destruirla con mis propias manos dijo Naruto activando su Rinnegan .

Sakura comenzó a llorar y Kakashi quedo de boca abierta por los ojos del rubio

-¿De dónde sacaste esos ojos? preguntó Kakashi.

-Es simple pero antes les contare una historia hace mucho tiempo Madara le trasplanto sus ojos a un Uzumaki ya que estos que usa ahora no son verdaderos , su nombre era Nagato Uzumaki y con el pasar del tiempo creo Akatsuski y era el Pain verdadero que estaba por detrás de Pain no Rikudou y en el momento de su muerte al verlo morir tuve un odio muy fuerte por su historia y desperté el Rinnegan y su compañera me entrego un par de pergaminos que el mismo Nagato escribió cunado aprendió a controlar el Rinnegan y me dio lo que el tenia y están en seguridad conmigo cuenta esta historia y dile lo siguiente a Tsunade la proxiam vez que nos veamos será en la guerra donde la asesinare dijo el rubio desapareciendo en un espiral junto con Sasuke y Tobi.

De pronto aparecieron Sai,Hinata,Kiba y Yamato que vieron y escucharon el asesinaré a Tsunade y lo vieron desaparecer en el espiral , luego les contaron lo que había sucedido Hinata callo en el lloro y los otros decían Imposible ese era Naruto siempre tuvo tanto odio dentro de él despide de un rato decidieron ir a Konoha demoraron un par de horas y Tsunade ya había desertado y retomado la función de Hokage luego de llegar entraron a la carpa y le contaron todo a la Hokage que se arrodillo diciendo imposible como el chico de luz tenia semejante oscuridad y la amenazo a ella y al mundo entero luego se repuso aun llorando y envio alcones a todos los países comentándoles sobre la nueva información y en especial al Rayo para que cuidaran a su Jinchuriki y le dio la noticia a toda la aldea que no lo creyeron su héroe les tenía tanto odio y Konohamaru no lo creía y salió corriendo diciendo que era mentira y Kakashi e Iruka atrás de él y la Hokage hablo

-Esto todo es culpa de ustedes , ustedes toda su vida lo juzgaron y llamaron de demonio cunado el era el héroe que los mantenía protegidos el hijo del Yondaime Hokage , bisnieto de Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju el era lo más cerca de un príncipe en Konoha y fue odiado y dejado en la soledad toda su vida y cunado vieron su poder lo vieron como un escudo y lo alabaron dijo la Hokage Furiosa .

Todos quedaron boca abierta ante tal información y se fueron a sus carpas tristes .

En medio de las ruinas estaba allá Konohamaru llorando diciendo porque su hermano había hecho algo así de pronto aparecen Kakashi e Iruka y le cuentan toda la historia de Naruto que conocían y el comprendió que su hermano tenía razón en lo que hacía y que Kakashi e Iruka lo dejaron u se fueron inundados en sus ideas esa misma noche Konohamaru salio de la aldea luego de darse cuernta que el solo tenía 3 personas esas eran el Sandaime muerto , su tío Asuma muerto y su hermano que había traicionado la aldea y se decidió a dejar una carta y su bandana tachada en su carpa e a huir esa misma noche .

Esa misma tarde interior del país del hierro iban caminando el Raikage , su hermano y escolta y son golpeados por llamas negra y una esfera con forma de Shuriken de viento y consiguen escapar y ven a un enmascarado , un rubio que reconoces como el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y Uchiha Sasuke .

-Tu no deberías estar en Konoha pregunta el Raikage al rubio .

\- Nunca pertenecí a aquella aldea siempre fui llamado de demonio y ase un tiempo me uní a mi bisabuelo Madara y yo ejerceré el Ojo de Luna y a convertirme en el portador del Jubi y sola falta el Hachibi dijo el rubio activando el Rinnegan.

-Yo también se lo que es ser llamado de demonio te olvidad que también soy uno dijo irritado Killer Bee..

-NO ME AGAS REIR cada vez que alguien te llamaba de demonio que no fueron más de 10 tu hermano los ejecutaba quien verdaderamente sufrió fuimos yo ,Madara y Sasuke por llevar el odio del clan Uchiha , su masacre y el Kyubi asi que aquí mueres dijo el rubio.

La escolta del Raikage y el Raikage se lanzaron contra el rubio que dijo Shinra Tensei( Juicio Divino ) y los golpeo contra una enorme piedra y luego al Raikage Bansho Tenin(Atraccion Universal) atratendo al Raikage que no puede hacer nada y recibe un fuerte golpe en el estómago y luego un rasengan estrellándose contra una piedra y ahora va contra el Jinchuriki que le lanza un Odama Rasengan que lo deja imposibilitado y se lo llevan a su guarida y allí después de un par de Horas gracias a la colaboración de Kurama ese era el verdadero nombre del Kyubi habían conseguido sellar a las nueve bijuus completamente en Naruto y este ahora se encontraba en su interior donde las nueves estanaban .

-Shukaku,Matatabi,Isobu,Son Goku , Kokuō , Saiken, Chomei,Gyuki e Kurama dijo el rubio como si fuera una profecía.

-Como sabes nuestros nombres pregunto Saiken.

-No se han dado cuenta es el del quien nos habló el viejo y el me derroto con apenas 12 años dijo riéndose Shukaku y Kurama confirmo.

-Tienes razón dijo Son Goku y todos excepto Gyuki .

-Tu asesinaste a Bee dijo enojado Gyuki y intento darle un puñetazo pero fue parado por Kurama.

-No te das cuenta que era necesario para que todos estuviéramos reunidos de vuelta y yo desde su interior sentí la culpa por matarlo dijo Kurama y el rubio activo su Rinnegan sorprendiendo a Todos y comenzó a redactarles su historia todos quedaron conmovidos por la historia del rubio y también aclaro que el Ojo de Luna aunque sabia que tenía que enfrentarse a Kaguya era el camino y atreves de él el intentaría cambiar el pensamiento de las personas conmoviendo esta vez hasta a Gyuki y luego el rubio les pidió que le contaran sus historia con el viejo y sus Jinchurikis cada vez el rubio se reía más cunado les contaban las travesuras de Ashura y decía me parecía a el y luego contaron sobre sus Jinchurikis el peor era Bee con sus raps pero Kurama contradijo diciendo que era Naruto y comenzó a contarles su historias hasta el beso con Sasuke y todos se calleron de tanta risa y luego parecio una sombra.

-Puedo Unirme.

-¿Quién eras?

-Soy el Jubi o mejor dicho Shinju y por fin desde Kaguya puedo pensar ya que la bestia que batallo contra el Rikudou Sennin era mi chakra pero en descontrol pero a partir de ahora estoy libre y por lo que veo eres mi Jinchuriki dijo el Shinju.

-Es un gusto y si soy tu jinchuriki dijo amablemente con una sonrisa Naruto.

-A partir de ahora entrnaras con nosotros 10 ya que tienes los 5 elemento esto dará unos 10 años y te enseñare como controlar el Rinnegan y si damos suerte lo podras evolucionar dijo el Shinju .

-Voy a hablar con Tobi y Sasuke dijo el rubio desapareciendo.

Mundo real .

-Necesito hablar con ustedes dijo el rubio a lo que todos asintieron y este le conto que sabía que el era Obito a lo que este se sorprendido y sobre Kaguya y que presaría un entrenamiento de 10 años con las 10 bijuus también con ayuda del Rinnegan y el poder del ermitaño le hizo otro ojo a Obito y les dijo que los ayudaría a evolucionar su ojos a Rinnegan a los que Sasuke y Obito asintieron.

-Pero ¿a donde entrenaremos? ya que conocen nuestra ubicación pregunto Sasuke .

\- Nos iremos a Uzu ya que hay una barrera y solo Uzumakis entran y Karin no sabe de esta existencia y yo les abriré paso a ustedes y partiremos mañana estoy esperando otro miembro que llegara esta noche dijo el rubio y los Uchihas quedaron pensando quien seria.

Esa noche llego a guarida Konohamaru .

-Al fin llegan Konohamaru dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno verte Nii-Sama fijo el recién llegado.

\- ¿El? preguntaron los Uchihas

-Él es mi alumno y en 10 años que estaremos se ara tan fuerte que sobrepasara a su abuelo dijo el rubio a lo que los Uchihas asintieron.

-Konohamaru tengo que explicarte que declaramos la guerra al mundo y cuando haiga guerra tendrás que batallar contra Konoha dijo el rubio.

\- No me importa no tengo a nadie allí yo solo tenía a mi abuelo y tío muertos y a ti dijo abrasando al rubio Konohamaru.

-Tómenme las manos dijo el rubio a los que todos asintieron luego reaparecieron el Uzu el rubio explico que el aprendió la Técnica espacio tiempo de su padre pero tenia pocos lugares marcados a lo que todos se sorprendieron.

Con ayuda de Obito crearon una Mansión de Madera y el rubio dijo

-Así será el entrenamiento yo entrare a una cupala y de ella saldrán Kage Bushin poseídas por las bijus y estas mismas me llevaran comida y solo saldré dentro de 10 años es necesario dijo el rubio y entro a la cúpula dejando sin respuesta a los otros.

1 año después el rubio domino los 5 elemnetos y todas las técnicas del rinnegan

5 años despuesv4l rubio domino el poder de las 9 bijuus y domino todas las Kekkei Genkai existentes y decidió crear nuevas.

8 años después el rubio creo y domino 10 nuevas kekkei Genakai una de tres elementos 4 de cuatro elemrntos y cinco de 5 elementos y consiguió evolucionar el Rinnegan y domino el Modo Jubi y era tan poderosa o más que Kaguya el les llamamo a las Kekkei Genkai de 4 elementos Kekkei Genkai Yon y a la de cinco Kekkei Genkai Elemental.

9 años después domino su nuevo rinnegan y creo otras Kekeki Genaki 5 combinando otras Kekkei Genaki y las Llamo Kekkei Genkai Serpreme .

10 años después domino sus Kekkei Genkai y se preparó para salir.

-Mira Obito dijo Sasuke viendo a Naruto salir.

-Hola cuanto tiempo Obito , Sasuke dijo el rubio con una sonrisa .

\- Hola ¿qué haremos ahora? Dijo serio el Uchiha mayor?

-Entrenaremos más 5 años para acostumbrarme y comenzaremos con la guerra dijo el rubio a lo que los Uchihas asintieron.

5 años después se reunirían los Kages luego de 15 años de desaparición de Akatsuski.

-¿Dónde mierda andarán esos malditos? gritaba el Raikage

-Es obvio andarán entrenando en especial el rubio ya que dominar el Jubi no es fácil y presiento que pronto sabremos de ellos dijo Oonoki al terminar de hablar el mismo se siente un chakra atemorizante.

-Este chakra hace ver lindo al de Madara Uchiha decía Oonoki y de pronto aparecem los dos Uchihas y el rubio que vestia la capa de Akatsuski pantaloes Jounin y una bandana de Uzu con su rinnegan activo.

-Nos reunimos de vuelta Kages dijo con odio el rubio.

-Devuélveme a Bee decía el Raikage

-Es imposible devolver los muertos dijo el rubio sarcástico.

El raikage salió con todo su poder pero fue detenido con un dedo del rubio y le lanzo un rasengan y lo mando a volar y luego los uchihas desaparecieron cada uno en su Kamui y el rubio dijo Estilo Nova: Explosión Dimensional lanzando una bola roja pequeña hacia el techo y desapareció la esfera exploto llevándose consigo la cimbre donde estaban situados pero todos sobrevivieron gracias a la arena de Gaara y las técnicas curativas de Sakura y Tsunade y dejaron caer una nota diciendo Comienzo de Guerra con la hora y el lugar .

En la antigua guarida de Akastsuki

Aparecieron los 3 atacantes hacia los Kages

-Por fin llegan decía Kabuto riéndose.

-Bueno la guerra comenzara en menos de 24 horas es hora de crear los zetsus a partir de mi chakra dijo el rubio.

Otra persona surge de las sombras y habla

-Pero eso no te debilitara decía le aparecido Konoamaru .

-No te preocupes solo unas 5 horas de descanso y todo volverá a la normalidad dijo sonriendo el rubio y creando millones de Zetusus Blancos y mandándolos bajo tierra.

-Ustedes tres también deberían descansar dijo el rubio yéndose a dormir y los otros 3 lo siguieron.

La guerra y las batallas son igual solo que no lo usan en Madara y los 5 Kages se direccionan igual que toda la alianza a un lugar en específico donde los esperaba el rubio y los Uchihas además del Sarutobi después que la alianza con ayuda de Itachi se habían liberado de los Edo Tensei y Nagato y Konan estaban junto al rubio en Akatsuski esperando a la alianza.

5 días después del comienzo de la guerra los cinco Kages y sus soldados llegaron al encuentro.

-Bienvenidos dice le rubio con reverencia

\- Porque lo haces Naruto-Kun habla Hinata respaldada por Neji.

-Tú me enseñaste igual que a muchos que el destino se puede cambiar dijo Neji .

-Se puede cambiar en algunos casos yo elegí este porque es mi camino a la paz atreves del dolor y porque es mi sacrificio dijo el rubio.

-Porque sacrificio pregunta Gaara.

-Luego lo sabrán dijo el rubio.

-Todavía hay chance de retractarse dijo con esperanza Tsunade .

-Ustedes se unirán a mí en el nuevo mundo que crearé o mueran con el antiguo y eso de los digo a todos pero Karui y Omoi saltan imprudentemente

-Omoi/Karui vebgaremos a Bee-Sensei pero el rubio pasa cpn ello y luego de eso los cuerpos de ambos son cortados en dos partes por una katana del rubio con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

Nagato,Konan,Sasuke,Tobi e Konohamaru atacan y asesinan fácilmente a cientos de shinobis y el rubio también pero llega a su objetivo los cinco Kages.

-Dinos porque sacrificio – pregunto nuevamente Gaara.

-A la hora cierta lo sabrán dejo el rubio.

-Pliegan la paz y han asesinado a millones dijo Mei.

-Y cuantos han muerto por el odio y la guerra billones dijo irritado Naruto

-Ahora comencemos lo interesante dijo el rubio y se lanzo con su Rinnegan y su modo sabio activos al mismo tiempo y se enfrentó en fuerza contra Tsunade que resistió pero fue derrotada en fuerza.

-Como siempre puerdo ante el modo sabio de os sapos decía Tsunade.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunta el Raikage

-Normalmente yo soy la Sannin más fuerte en fuerza física pero cuando Jiraya entraba en modo Sannin que es recoger energía Natural pero la mayoría adopta características de Sapos como Jiraya además de que te puedes tranfotmas en un sapo petrificado si absorbes demasiado pero Naruto entreno en el Monte Myobouku para la batalla contra el antiguo líder de Akatsuski y consiguió un modo Sannin Divino o perfecto otra habilidad es súper velocidad y no precisa tocarte para golpearte los envuelve una onda de Chakra que solo el Rinnegan es Capaz de Ver si son buenos usuarios al contrario de lo que era el antiguo líder de Akatsuki y este Modo Sannin es al menos 10 veces más poderoso que el de mi antiguo compañero explico la Hokage .

-Ya dejos de alardear dijo Naruto empezando a flotar diciendo Atracción Universal atrayendo un meteorito hacia lo Kages pero Oonoki ,Gaara y Mei consiguieron pararlo .

El rubio desde el aire dice Shinra Tensei(Juicio Diviono) haciendo uno 20 veces mayor que el de Tendo en Konoha mandando a volar a toda la alianza .

-Esto es un pequeña demostración de mi poder dijo el rubio.

Tsunade , Gaara y todo los antiguos compañeros del rubio no lo creían .

-Porque haces esto, tu no eras así pregunta Sakura .

-Hace mucho tiempo tengo este plan en mente Sakura ustedes que no lo notaron dijo con odio el rubio y de pronto paarecen 5 sombras acompañados de un revivido Orochimaru.

-Disculpa llegar tarde Tsunade dijo el Sannin.

-Esta fue la única manera lo revivimos atraves del sello maldito de Jugo dijo Tsunade.

Las sombras eran Edo Tensei y estos eran Minato,Kushina,Tobirama,Hiruzen y Hashirama.

-Nunca pese que te pudieras convertir en esto Naruto estoy decepcionado dijo el Sandaime .

-No dimos todo en el masacre para que te convirtieras en esto dijeron Juntos MInato y Kushina.

-Me contaron todo lo que pasaste chico y veo oportunidad en ti quieres paz pero al mismo tiempo causas dolor para o te detendremos dijeron Hashirama y Tomirama

-Hay que miedo las porquerías de bisabuelos que TENGO ME AMENASARON A PEGARME Y USTEDES MINATO, KUSHINA Y HIRUZEN SON LAS TRES PERSONAS QUE MÁS ODIO , USTEDES PAPAI me hicieron el mayor mal y TU HIRUZEN SARUTOBI siempre supiste la verdad sobre mí y ni me la contaste el único pariente del que tengo orgullo de ser pariente es mí otro bisabuelo Madara Uchiha no de las porquerías que son ustedes que toda la vida siempre quisieron poder dijo el rubio y Tobi se sacó la máscara mostrando sus dos Rinnegan.

-Kakashi yo soy Obito pedazo de mierda de Ninja copia Obito.

Las palabras de Naruto le cayeron mal a Minato,Kushina e Hiruzen y Kushina se tiro a llorar igual que Minato y Hiruzen el Shodaime no estaba diferente porque sabía que el rubio era su bisnieto.

Se recuperaron los revividos y comenzaron los 5 atacando al mismo tiempo pero el rubio desapareció de su vista y 5 clones reaparecieron atrás cada uno con un Raen Shuriken mandando a volar a los kages y Kushina .

-En que te has convertido Naruto dijo Kushina.

-En el Jinchuriki del Jubi en Nindaime Rikudou Sennin dijo el rubio mientras una capa lo transbordaba y ataco a Minato en su estómago sacando el resto de Kurama del interior de Mnato a una velocidad qie solo sintieron el Chakra cambiando .

-Por fin estoy completo dijo el rubio.

La capa se intensifico hasta formar una dorada con nueva Magatamas en la Espalda y 6 en un collar en su cuello (Igual al del Rikudou Sennin pero esta es dorada) y esta tenia escrita Nindaime Rikudou Sennin cuando vieron aquello todo el mundo se entumeció el guardián el más poderoso fue ese hombre y ahora estaba renacido.

-Es hora del sueño eterno dijo el rubio elevándose o mejor dicho flotando y activando el Tsukuyomi Infinito mirando hacia la luna que se Transformó y quedo roja con muchas Magatamas(Es igual a la de Madara en el anime y Manga) .

-Todo se terminó decían muchos shinobis .

-Solo hay una forma de pararla decía Obito.

-¿Cual malditos? dijo el Raikage.

-En realidad de 3 formas una enfocando el Rinnegan directamente a la luna con 50 % de probabilidades de funcionar y los únicos capases de hacerlo somos nosotros Yo,Naruto ,Sasuke o Nagato , la segunda con el chakra de las 10 bijuus combinada también hay 50 % de probabilidad de funcionar y el único capaz de hacerlo es Naruto y la última pero con 100% de probabilidades de funcionar es uniendo el Rinnegan con el chakra de las 10 bijuus y el único que puedo hacerlo es Naruto o sea están acabados dijo Obito .

De pronto una mujer llega del cielo con cuernos una ropa igual a la de Naruto pero blanco y con un cabello blanco, largo y flotaba (Kaguya) , Naruto les hace una señal y Naruto y Sasuke usan en toda la alianza y los edo el kamui y mandándose a ellos mismos también para allá dejando Naruto , Kaguya y Zetsu allá en el mundo real .

Dimensión Kamui .

-Donde estamos preguntaron algunos.

-Estamos en otra dimensión llamada Kamui responde Obito.

-Malditos ahora que quieren dijo molesta Mei.

-Les contaremos porque Naruto dijo que ese era su sacrificio así que escuchen atentamente lo que les digo dijo Sasuke mientras todos los miraban curiosos.

-Primero que nada todos vieron la mujer de allá aquella era Kaguya Ootsutsuki madre del Rikudou Sennin y el primer ser en tener chakra o mejor llamada de la diosa conejo hace más de 7000 años Kaguya comió una fruta prohibida y se convirtió en el primer ser en tener chakra y tenía dos hijos Hagoromo o mejor dicho Rikudou Sennin y Hamura los primeros humanos con chakra porque Kaguya era extraterrestre ella con esta fruta pero fue consumida por el poder y ella es la creadora del odio en la humanidad pero ella antes de eso ella era una mujer buena cuando comió el fruto ella creo algo llamado Zetsu que es conocido como su tercer hijo que la controla y por eso Hamura y Hogoromo tuvieron que derrotarla sellándola en la luna ya que no la pudieron Matar porque era inmortal no envejece ni es muerta por ataques y esta mujer fue la primer jinchuriki del Jubi y todo el que se funde con el Jubi se convierte en inmortal si lo puede soportar es correcto Naruro es inmortal desde hace 10 años dijo Obito esto fue un golpe en la alianza y uno mayor en Minato y Kushina .

-Pero no termina ahí les contaremos el único de nuestro plan antes de los examenes chunin yo y Naruto descubrimos esto atravesó de dos piedra una en el clan Senju y otra en el Uchiha que solo nosotros podríamos verla y fueron dejadas por el Rikudou Sennin a sus dos hijo Ashura el menor y Indra el mayor antes de morir el Rikudou Sennin eligió su sucesor si hijo menor Ashura fundador del clan Senju y Indra fundador del clan Uchiha se enfurecio pero ha y otra cosa el Rikudou Sennin fundo un clan el Uzumaki el clan de Naruto y Naruto es la reencarnación de Kaguya ,Hagoromo,Hamura , Indra e Ashura bueno siguiendo Indra se enfureció de no haber sido elegido y comenzó una guerra contra su hermano implantando de nuevo el odio y la ambición de poder en mundo y esa es la razón de las guerras entre Senju y Uchiha dijo Sasuke.

Todos se impresionaron pero el peor era Hashirama porque esa es la razón porque Madara fingió su Muerta y un montón de cosas Más.

-Bueno ahora el plan al descubrir eso Obito apareció y nos ofreció el plan para la paz que aceptamos pero sabíamos que con ese plan Kaguya volvería y Naruto tomo una decisión ser odiado por todo el mundo y hacer la alianza Shinobi para mantener la paz sacrificándose y también quería derrotar y liberar a Kaguya de ese control que le tienen y esa es la razón por la que estamos haciendo esto y en este momento Naruto está batallando contra Kaguya y Zetsu dijo Sasuke.

-Pero morirá exclamó Hinata .

-No Naruto es más poderoso que Kaguya pero hay algo por los poderes que tienen ambos morirán al enfrentarse porque son inmortales y así es la vida y por eso es sacrificio dijo Sasuke con lágrimas.

-Pero debe de haber una forma de salvarlo si todos nos unimos podremos derrotarlo dijo Hinata con esperanza, que toda la alianza confirmo diciendo que irían al combate.

-Sé que lo amas Hinata pero hay dos problemas uno que el Tsukuyomi Infinito esta activo y si salen a menos que tengan el rinnegan serán convertidos en Zetsu a menos que estén en la dimensión Kamui y la otra es que Kaguya y Naruto tienen una habilidad de Viajar entre dimensiones y se puede Sentir que lo están haciendo dijo Sasuke

-¿Pero así no llegaran aquí? Pregunto Hiruzen

-No porque Kaguya puede atravesar 5 dimensiones una de ellas no es la Kamui pero Naruto puede llegar a las 15 dimensiones que son las existentes así que solo nos queda esperar dijo Obito.

En el mundo real

Kaguya lo miraba eres muy poderoso igual que yo dijo la misma desembolsando una espada con el símbolo de su clan que era blanca y brillaba.

Naruto agarró la suya y la libero y tenía el símbolo del mismo clan que Kaguya solo que era naranja.

Ambos comenzaron atacar pero cuando su espadas chocaron se fueron a otra dimensión o mejor dicho a la consciencia de Kaguya donde Zetsu no llegaba.

-Bienvenido dijo Kaguya.

-Hola dijo el rubio.

-Veo que has superado mi poder Naruto-Kun dijo sonriendo Kaguya.

-¿Cómo libero del control de esa bastardo? dijo Naruto.

-Bueno es simple pero complicado dijo Kaguya.

-Explícame dijo Naruto .

-El esta prácticamente fundido conmigo o sea me controla pero es muy fácil el mínimo toque lo mata y libera el control dijo Kaguya.

-Bueno creo que tengo una idea dijo el rubio.

-Yo por 2 segundos puedo liberarme y expulsarlo y entonces tienes que asesinarlo pero tienen que cansarme dijo Kaguya.

-Nos vemos cuando te libere dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Adiós dijo Kaguya.

En mundo real ambos luchaban ferozmente y intentaban de todo tanto Naruto como Zetsu y ambos habían luchado durante 7 días y 7 noches y de pronto el rubio dice

-Te mostrare mi ataque más poderoso Kami no Senpo: Kami no Rasen Shuriken Universal (Arte Sabia del Dios: Dios Rasen Shuriken del Universo) formando una esfera tan poderosa que todo el universo temblaba y Kaguya se liberó y Naruto golpeo a Zetsu haciendo polvo espacial a los pocos segundos.

-Es hora de despedirte te quedan 10 minutos antes de convertirnos en polvo dijo triste Kaguaya.

De pronto Naruto toma su mano dándole un beso candente y luego separándose y diciéndole

-No es tu culpa y desapareciendo de una de las dimensiones y reapareciendo en la Kamui

Todos sintieron un movimiento y supieron que la pelea había terminado y vieron a Naruto y Kaguya apareciendo enfrente a ellos.

-Bueno me quedan 5 minutos antes de convertirme en polvo dijo Triste Naruto mientras agarraba la mano de KAGUYA.

-Ustedes que hacen así dijo Kushina.

-Bueno suegrita lo entiendes así dijo riendo Kaguya.

-Después de todo somos Dioses ella la Conejo y yo el Dios del Universo dijo el Rubio.

-Así que este es el adiós chico dijo Hashirama .

-Si me lo temo no sé si me perdonaran pero quiero que lo hagan con mis amigos dijo el rubio

-Cómo líder de la alianza shinobi todos quedan perdonados y tu serás escogido como el héroe de la misma dijo el Raikage .

-Gracias Raikage y de pronto aparece Bee revivido les diré mis últimas palabras

Lee aunque no sepas Ninjutsus eres una de las mejores personas que ahí nunca cambies.

-Gracias Naruto-Kun dijo Lee.

-Neji has cambiado ti destini y eres una de las mejores personas que conozco y quieron que seas muy feliz junto a quien ames .

-Lo aré hermano dijo Neji .

-Tenten aunque entre todos eres con quien menos tengo intimidad se que de lejos eres una buena persona se feliz con Neji que te quiere y tú a el .

-Gracias por todo Naruto dijo Tenten

Gai deja una vez de hablar de juventud y consíguete una novia lo precisas pero eres una gran persona y uno de los mejores ninjas

-Gracias mi amigo Naruto.

-Kiba eres un sarnoso y muy creído pero gran amigo y tienes un gran corazón sigue así.

-Nunca cambiare perdedor dijo kiba.

Shino sé que muchas veces no te reconocí discúlpame pero siempre andes encapuchado y con lentes negros no se te reconoce y empieza a hablar más eres un gran compañero.

-Lo aré amigo Respondio Shino

-Hinata se que siempre me amaste pero sé que encontraras a alguien muy bueno y que te quiera y nunca cambies eres una de las mujeres más bondadosas existentes.

-Gracias Naruto-Kun

-Chouji tú no eres gordo eres rellenito y lo que vale es la bondad y a ti te transborda amigo

-Gracias amigo.

-Ino eres muy fuete nunca lo dudes y siempre sigue en frente amiga.

-Gracias Naruto dijo Ino

Shikamaru eres uno de los mejores estrategas y personas que ahí seras un gran Hokage si te lo propones

Gracias Cabeza Hueca

-Kankuro deja de ser tan grosero aveses y cuida a Gaara por mi

-Lo aré dijo el mencionado

-Temari eres la mejor usuaria de Futon que quedará en el mundo y una gran persona cuida de Shikamaru .

-Lo aré dijo Temari tomando la mano del mencionado.

-Gaara has ambiado y te convertiste en un Gran amigo y Kage sigue así Hermano

-Hasta siempre Hermano dijo entre lagrimas Gaara.

-Papá y Mamá no piensen que los odio lejos de eso los amo con todas mis fuerzas y aprecio lo que hicieron por mí Los Amo y mama dale un golpe por mí a Ero-Sennin.

-Tambien te amo hijo dijo Minato llorando.

-Le dares las patadas que necesite al pervertido y Te amo hijo dijo Kushina.

-Shodaime y Nindaime fueron grandes hombres y cometieron errores que es lo más normal y soy feliz de ser su descendiente dijo el rubio.

-Gracias por tu sacrificio Sobrino dijo feliz Tobirama que era algo imposible de Pasar.

-Nos vemos chico y tu sacrifico so será olvidado Nietito dijo Hashirama.

-Tsunade-Baa-Chan siempre fuiste como una madre para mí y Te amo dijo Naruto feliz

-Y tú eres como el hijo que no tuve te Amo también Naruto dijo la Hokage llorando

-Kages les pido perdón por todo y espero el suyo .

-Lo hiciste bien chico dijo Oonoki feliz

-Es imposible no perdonar a un chico tan bonito dijo Mei

-Te perdono chico se lo que hiciste y ya no es importante.

Obito ,Kakashi les tengo una sorpresa y de la nada parece Rin dándole una abrazo a ambos .

-Obito , Kakashi fueron como verdaderos hermanos para mi y los quieron

-Y nosotros a ti dijeron ambos.

-Sai al principio te quería matar pero ahora veo que eres una gran persona y tienes un gran corazón.

-Gracias a ti hermano dijo Sai

-Sakura siempre fuiste muy dura conmigo pero te quiero como un gran hermana y cuida al tonto de Sasuke

-Y yo a ti Naruto dijo llorando Sakura .

-Sasuke eres muy frio y al comienzo te quería matar pero al conocerte te e venido admirando y tienes que sonreír más y cuídate y sé Hokage por los dos

-Lo aré hermano dijo Sasuke llorando.

-En general sean felices a todos termino el rubio y se fue con Kaguya al espacio y esperando su final pero no pasó y se fue a su espacio mental donde encontró a las 9 bijuus pero en forma humana y eran chicas muy sexis y a Kaguya.

-Bueno te tengo que explicar que renacerás pero en otro mundo serás hijo de un Shinagami el mayor de todos y ellos usan sus espadas con diferentes formas que iras aprendiendo dijo Kaguya

-Y usaras nuestros poderes porque tendrás 11 espadas nosotras las 10 bijuus y Kaguya dijo el Shinju.

De pronto Kaguya lo besa y le da todos sus poderes.

-Ahora somos uno Naruto-Kun.

-Bueno hagámoslo dijo el rubio.

-A propósito no usan Chakra usan Reiatsu que es parecido y Tu padre se llama Yamamoto Genryuusai dijo Kaguya

Bueno aquí el cap cual destino será el del rubio y abra un harem con las 10 bijuus y Kaguya y algunos personajes de Bleach dejen sus opiniones sobre el futuro del rubio saludos


	2. Chapter 2:Capitulo 2:La familia

Bueno aqui otro cap de esta historia que se basara en la cronología de Bleach o sea con Ichigo y explicare que Naruto nació e hizo la academia de Shinigamis junto con Ukitake y Kioraku pero iré explicando sobre la infancia de Naruto, él es un viajero y es conocido como el shinigami de las 11 Zanpakutou con Shikai y Bankai cada una por una Bijuu y la última por Kaguya(pero el tiene un que es por su alma como todo shinigami pero solo la mostrare al final del fic) además puede liberar como Kido los jutsus elementales y además copiar cualquier Shikai o Bankai con solo mirarlo y posee las habilidades del sharingan y Rinnegan y también posee todas las habilidades de sus padres y madre me refiero que puede usar los jutsus espacio tiempo y las habilidades de su madre además de las habilidades mostradas por su padre esta vez me refiero a Yamamoto Genryuusai o sea su fuerza y habilidad contra el fuego y además el posee las habilidades de los Quincy que es la de Yhwach que es la de prevenir el futuro , una máscara holow entre otras , esto que he dicho han sido una explicación sobre sus habilidades pero sin más el cap que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 2 : La familia batalla

-¿Kaguya te puede hacer otra pegunta? –dijo Naruto.

-Claro Naruto-Dijo Kaguya.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a todos? – Pregunta con tristeza el rubio.

-Bueno por tu pedido todos fueron perdonados y Obito se convirtió en el Sexto y 10 años después Sasuke en el Séptimo y ambos juraron que hacían todo eso por ti. Continuando luego de la Guerra Sasuke se declaró a Sakura esta no lo acepto pero Sasuke volvió 5 años después y esta vez si Sakura lo acepto ,Saii e Ino se casaron , Hinata descubrió que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo y ella se fue a vivir con Sasuke y Sakura liego que estos se casaron pero nunca más consiguió a Nadie también Sasuke tuvo dos Hijos y lo crio como suyo al tuyo pero siempre supo quién eras y te admiraba , Hanabi y Konohamaru también se casaron y este se convirtió en Jounin Sensei de los hijos de Sasuke y los tuyos y cunado estos era grandes Konohamru se convirtió en el Octavo y tu hijo 1 años después en el noveno , también Anko y Kakashi igual que Obito y Rin se casaron , Tenten y Neji también se casaron , Chouji con Karui también se casaron , Kiba se casó con una chica de la arena y Lee se casó con Samui , también Shikamaru y Temari se casaron . Shino se casó con una chica de su clan y tomo el lugar de Iruka en la academia bueno lo siguiente Kurotsuchi se convirtió en la Cuarta, Darui en el Quinto ,Choujiro en el sexto y Gaara dejo su puesto al hijo que tuvo con una chica de la arena llamada Matsuri , Todas estas parejas que te comente tuvieron un hijo a excepción de Sasuke que tuvo dos –Relato Kaguya.

El rubio tiro su cara triste y comenzó a llorar de alegría porque su hijo lo admiraba y también por sus amigos pero en especial porque su hijo fue Hokage un gran motivo de orgullo para él.

De pronto el rubio mira para un lado y ve un chico con un cabello igual al de su padre pero con bigotes igual que él.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunta el rubio Mayor dejando sentir su instinto asesino .

-Cálmate mi nombre es Uzumaki Hyuga Naruto, hijo de Hinata hyuga y tuyo-dijo el rubio menor entre lágrimas.

Luego ambos se abrazan y comienzan a conversar sobre sus vidas este pequeño tenía 70 años pero después de un tiempo el rubio se despidió y se fue mientras este chico volvía a con su madre en el cielo, el rubio mayor emprendía camino hacia su nueva vida.

En el mundo de Bleach más específicamente en el hospital del primer escuadrón la esposa del capitán de dicho escuadrón estaba teniendo a su hijo que fue llamado de Naruto Genryuusai pero por desgracia su esposa murió en el parto pero ese día era de fiesta su hijo había nacido con un Reiatsu tan grande como el de él.

Se pasaron 450 años y el chico creció y se convirtió en un shinigami tan poderoso como el padre pero algunos creían que lo era más pero este chico no pasaba en seretei hace 150 años desde que su mejores amigos Urahara y Youruichi habían sido expulsados de Seiritei pero él iba de regreso luego de recibir dos cartas una de Ukitake contándole sobre Rukia y sobre la injusticia que le estaba sucediéndole a ella(El sabía que rukia y su hermana eran sus hijas) y otra de Urahara que quería que ayudara a su sobrino Ichigo (En mi fic Naruto y Isshin son hermanos hijos de Yamamoto ) que había ido atrás de Rukia sin saber que eran primos estas dos acciones hicieron hervir la sangre de Naruto mucho más que la última vez y esa vez destruyo más de medio Seiritei antes de irse pero ahora el salvaría a la hija que había hecho sufrir tanto que era algo que no se perdonaba y las había abandonado porque no soportaba mirarla a los ojos ya que eran la imagen de su madre pero ahora debía protegerlos a los dos con su vida aunque eso signifique asesinar a su padre.

En seiretei Ichigo había acabado de derrotar a Zaraki Kenoachi y estaba entrenando para despertar su Bankai y en ese momento llega Naruto haciendo explotar su reiatsu asustando a Yoruichi e Ichigo que se lanzan contra el mismo Ichigo con su recién aprendido Bankai atacándolo con todo y Yoruichi con golpes dando el máximo de sí misma que no es afectado y un aura de fuego lo comienza a envolver pero Youruichi corre llorando mientras este lo desactiva.

-Cuanto tiempo Naruto – dijo Yoruichi mientras lloraba.

-Ya hace un tiempo -dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Quién es?-Pegunta Ichigo.

-Te acuerdas que te dije que un antiguo conocido mío y de Urahara nos venía ayudar y era el padre de Rukia y maestro de Byakuya – dijo Youruichi.

-Claro-Dijo Ichigo .

-Mi nombre es Genryuusai Naruto padre de Rukia y tu tio –dijo Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres con tío? –pregunto a los gritos Ichigo.

-Bueno yo tengo un hermano mayor que es un ex capitán de Seiretei su nombre era Isshin Genryuusai que era el tercer shinami más fuerte de la historia, yo el segundo y mi padre Capitan comandante de todas las divisiones de Seiretei Yamamoto Genryuusai ,lo que sucedió fue que mi hermano le encomendaron una misión de derrotar un ejército de Hollow el salió casi ileso de todos pero sus compañeros no cuando quedaba uno lo asesino pero no se dio cuenta de que había otro pero fue asesinado por una Quincy Masaki Kurosaki , tu madre pero hubo un problema esta fue infectado por ese hollow y por efecto al ser afectada por un holow los Quincy morirían pero tu padre junto a Urahara encontraron una solución puede ser detenida mientras este cerca un mitad shinagami mitad humano para eso i hermano sacrifico sus poderes y se convirtió en humano y cambio su nombre a Isshin Kurosaki y 15 años después de eso naciste tu e Rukia casi el mismo día Rukia mi hija y tú el hijo de Isshin pero Urahara te puso un sello de contención porque habías heredado loas genes hollow,humano , shinigami e Quincy al igual que yo y estabas en desequilibrio –dijo Naruto.

-Esa es mi historia genial –dijo Ichigo.

Pero de pronto Naruto Arranca a el Zangetsu de su cuerpo y lo convierte en una símbolo Quincy y se lo vuelve a poner.

-¿Porque arrancaste a Zangetsu?-dijo Ichigo Furioso.

-Es simple ese no es Zangetsu es Destiny tu fuente de poder Quincy y tambien encontraras dos fuentes más una la hollow y otro la del Fullburing que es el poder espiritual de los humanos como el de Chad y Orohime pero tu verdadero Bankai e Zankakutou son otro entraremos en una habitación donde 100 años pasan en un día no envejecerás porque eres inmortal al igual que yo pero te entrenare para que domines todas tus habilidades-Dijo Naruto.

Luego ichigo siguió a Naruto hasta la habitación y Salieron al día en sereitei, cuando salieron se vio a Ichigo con el pelo más largo y con cadenas (es como cuando pelea contra Aizen e con el Getsuga Tensho Final solo que desborda su reiatsu y en aquella ocasión el no tenía) Ichigo había dominado Su Banjai verdadero el poseía en su estado Normal dos Zanpakutou son las mismas del Manga (Are un aviso habrán muchas cosas del manga entonces no se quejen que ahí spoiler) que son en su modo sellado , luego su Shikai e Bankai , además domino su poder Quincy , su resurrección que el igual que Naruto poseía 3 , su fullburung perfecto que era 10 veces más fuerte que el normal además de muchos Kido que los hacia sin pronunciar nada .

FlashBack dentro de la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿Naruto que tiene que ver Byakuya con Rukia?-Pregunta Ichigo .

-Bueno Byakuya fue mi discípulo en el pasado y lo entrene junto con la hermana de Rukia su hermana mayor que es la fallecida esposa de Byakuya pero luego que me fui ellas quedaron solas y Hisana era su nombre la abandono y se casó con Byakuya pero nunca fue feliz no porque no amara a Byakuya , si ella lo amaba mucho y el a ella pero ella nunca se perdonó por abandonarla y paso toda su vida buscándola hasta un punto que se enfermó y murió y su último deseo era que encontrara a Rukia y la adoptara como su hermana pero nunca le dijera nada de ella y eso fue justamente lo que hizo Byakuya , es tan frio con Rukia porque Realmente Byakuya aprendió a amarla como hermano y no se atreve a mirarla a los ojos por lo sucedido con su hermana , terminando se volvió de una persona alegre a una fría por esconder sus sentimiento también estoy seguro que el iría a salvar a Rukia forjando su muerte o escapando con ella pero para eso tenía que mostrar que no le importaba para poder protegerla –dijo Naruto.

-Ya veo entonces él es bueno cuando choque mi espada con el sentí un sentimiento con el era la culpa –Dijo Ichigo.

-Eso se llama el sentimiento de las espadas que es cuando dos grades guerreros sean Shinigamis o Quincy o cualquier raza sean del mismo nivel comprenden sus sentimiento en batalla, pocas personas lo pueden sentir. –Dijo Naruto.

Fin del FlashBack.

El Sōkyoku se había activado en contra de Rukia pero cuando esta esperaba su final llegan dos presencias como de la nada una la desata y libera y otra destruye la gran espada convirtiéndola en Nada.

-Con el aquí ganaremos -dijeron Ukitake y Kioraku .

-¿Quién? –Pregunta Soi Fon

-Mi hijo que es de lejos un shinagami más poderoso que yo –Dijo Yamamoto.

De pronto aparece Naruto con Rukia en Brasos y la entrega a un recién aparecido Renji .

-Protégela, Byakuya,Kioraku y Ukitake escóltenlo -dijo Naruto .

Todos esperaban que Byakuya no obedeciera pero lo hizo y emprendió viaje junto con los otros dos capitanes y Renji también loas tenientes de los escuadrones de Kioraku y Ukitake .

Los Tenientes de los escuadrones 1, 2, 4,7,y 9 fueron contra Ichigo y los capitanes retirando a Yamamoto y Unohana fueron contra Naruto el resultado es en mismo que en anime solo que ninguno muestra su espada luego Unohana convoca su Shikai que se traga a los capitanes y tenientes y se los lleva a su escuadrón mientras esto Yamamoto hace presencia.

-Tendré que castigarles –dijo Yamamoto.

-Lo que has hecho durante toda tu vida merece un castigo además de abandonar un hijo –Dijo Naruto.

-Ichigo para con esto no quiero lastimar a los niños –Dijo Yamamoto.

-Aunque seas mi abuelo te respeto pero eso no quiere decir que te deje hace injusticia y lo que le hiciste a Rukia no tiene nombre-Dijo Ichigo.

-Bueno si va a ser así que sea –Dijo Yamamoto.

Todos arrancaron a otra parte en frente Ichigo y Naruto siguiéndolos Yamamoto hasta que llegaron a un lugar más apartado.

-Empecemos –Dijo Yamamoto .

Naruto se envuelve en una aura de fuego igual que Yamamoto sin sus espadas y comienzan embestidas de golpes llenos de Fuego luego Naruto deja salir de sus manos una Dragón de Fuego que Yamamoto esquiva y luego:

-Convierte todo a tu alrededor a Cenizas Ryujin Jakka –Dijo Yamamoto activando su Shikai .

Ichigo saca sus dos espadas y Naruto Saca una espada Azul con líneas negras (Matatabi) ambos son liberar su Shikai.

Ichigo y Naruto comienzan a atacar a Atacar a Yamamoto que consigue evadirlos con dificultad y luego el viejo les lanza un llamarada con su Zampakuto e Ichigo y Naruto responden ambos con la misma técnica Getsuga Tensho cortando el ataque de Yamamoto y destruyéndolo luego ambos deciden subir el nivel

-Destruye todo a tu alrededor y llévanos a la luz Mugetsu -Dijo Ichigo liberando su Shikai que era igual a la forma en que Ichigo derrota a Aizen cuando si pelo queda Negro y es envuelto por un fuego negro que arde a 15 millones de Grados pero esta vez él tiene dos espadas que son totalmente Negras no como en la pelea de Aizen que tenía una y era hecha de Reiatsu .

-Ser divino dios del fuego préstame tu poder haciendo de todo nada con tu increíble fuego arde Matatabi-Dijo Ichigo liberando su Shiaki que su espada no cambia mucho pero él es envuelto por una capa de Fuego Azul al igual que Yamamoto en su Bankai y ardia a 16 millones de Grados.

-Ya lo veo así que van en serio bueno Yo también voy Bankai –Dijo Yamamoto siendo envuelto por una capa tan caliente como la de Naruto.

Los tres chocaron en batalla cada uno lanzando sus llamaradas y técnicas de fuego contra el otro hasta que Naruto desaparece de la vista de todos y reaparece detrás con su espada ardiendo más que antes pero es esquivado por Yamamoto que pone todo se si en su último ataque igual que Naruto y van corriendo uno contra el otro y se atraviesan el que lleva la peor es Yamamoto que car mientas Naruto queda de rodillas.

-He perdido –Dijo Yamamoto .

Luego Naruto empieza a currarlo con una sonrisa pero a los pocos segundos Yamamoto se levanta.

-Es Aizen está atacando-Dijo Naruto.

-Siempre supe que no había muerto –Dijo Yamamoto .

-Vamos -dijo Naruto.

La parte de la huida de Aizen es igual al anime.

Luego de la huida de Aizen, Byakuya le estaba contando la verdad a Rukia sobre su hermana y su padre.

-Eso es todo Rukia pero ahora tu conversa es con el –Dijo Byakuya mientras señalaba a Naruto.

Ambos se apartaron a un lugar distante para conversar.

-Bueno te contare todo lo que quieras saber –Dijo Naruto.

-¿Porque me abandonaste a mí y a mi hermana y que parentesco loco tienes con el padre de Ichigo? -Pregunto Rukia.

-Presta atención a la historia hace unos 500 años yo nací en seiretei en el escuadrón 1 para ser exacto hijo de una shinigami común una puesto 5 en el escuadrón 1 que murió el día en que nací y soy hijo de Yamamoto el capitán general de Seiretei pero mi madre y mi padre 2 años antes habían tenido otro hijo Isshin el padre de Ichigo que era un shinigami tan bueno como yo y luego que dominamos nuestras Bankai el fue elegido el tercer shinigami más fuerte de la historia y yo el segundo como sabrás mi padre era el primero , mi hermano fue elegido como capitán del escuadrón 10 y yo no acepte el puesto para disgusto de mi padre y luego de algunos pares de años mi hermano junto a un escuadron fueron a exterminar Hollow pero el escuadrón fue muerto pero mi hermano salió ileso pero no se dio cuenta de que había un último hollow y fue salvado por una Quincy la madre de Ichigo que fue infectada para que no muriera mi hermano sacrifico sus poderes y se convirtió en humano y luego se enamoraron hace algunos años mi hermano recupero sus poderes aunque eso es de menos , la madre de Ichigo fue asesinada por un hollow que fue enviado a capturar a Ichigo porque él al igual que yo poseemos poderes de las cuatro Razas Hollow,Shinigami,el Fullburing y de Quincy luego de que mi padre se enteró de todo abandono a mi hermano por su imagen , además algunos años antes Urahara Kisuke y Yoruichi fueron exiliados junto a otros capitanes por algo que solo fueron víctimas que es muy complejo y doloroso para explicarlo pero la principal razón es la muerte de tu madre ella era una mujer hermosa y muy parecida a ti y tu hermana y por esa razón las abandone en presencia porque siempre intente ayudarlas a toda cuesta pero no aparecía porque tenía miedo que me odiaran por eso abandone seiretei -Dijo Naruto entre lagrimas .

Rukia comienza a llorar y lo abraza.

-Te perdono Otou-Sama , sé que sufriste mucho solo pero mi hermana y yo también –Dijo Rukia apoyada en el pecho de su padre.

-Nunca más me iré seremos una familia –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Algunas horas después había una reunión de capitanes.

-Entonces seiretei le falta tres capitanes -Dijo furioso Yamamoto.

-Yo puedo solucionar eso –Dijo Naruto entrando a la reunión.

-A que te refieres intruso-Dijo Furiosa Soi Fon.

-Modera tus modales mientras tus padres te ponían pañales Naruto-Sensei dominaba 11 Bankai –Dijo Byakuya.

-Fuera de tema ¿a qué te refieres con una solución? –Dijo Yamamoto.

-Bueno Ichigo , mi hermano y yo somos Shinigamis que están a tu altura Padre – Dijo Naruto.

-Tu e Ichigo si pero Isshin perdió sus poderes –Dijo Yamamoto.

-Te equivocas yo también pensé lo mismo, pero lo que el hiso fue tener su reiastsu sellado pero hace 5 años lo recupero y ya está de vuelta en su totalidad-Dijo Naruto.

-Entonces está decidido, ¿Qué escuadrones tomaran?-Dijo Yamamoto.

-Yo tomare El 5, Ichigo quería el 9 y Isshin tomara el 3 –Dijo Naruto.

-Bueno entonces a partir de mañana tomaran sus puestos –Dijo Yamamoto.

-Pero hay más una cosa los Riokas se unirán a Ichigo , serán de gran ayuda-Dijo Naruto.

Yamamoto asintió de mala gana porque no los quería pero sabía que era la única forma.

La reunión prodigio con Naruto con su manto de capitán hablando sobre asustos triviales , luego de terminada la reunión Naruto fue el último en salir .

Al salir se encontró con dos capitanes y una teniente eran Unohana y Hitsugaya acompañado de Matsumoto Rangiku .

Rangiku se acerca y lo besa.

-Te extrañe Naru-Kun –Dijo Rangiku.

-Yo también Rangu-Chan-Dijo Naruto correspondiendo con otro beso .

-Y yo Naruto –Dijo Unohana.

Naruto la besa y luego se separan.

-Te extrañe mi Kenpachi –Dijo Naruto.

-Yo también mi Kenpachi –Dijo Unohana(les recordare que Kenpachi es un título dado por Yamamoto a aquellos shinigamis que le tienen gusto a matar Unohana antes de ser capitana fue la primera y el otro conocido en la serie Zaraki el capitán del escuadrón 11 pero como verán Naruto cuando era niño era igual a Unohana o Zaraki , entonces Yamamoto le pidió a Unohana que lo entrenara para que reservara ese lado para las batallas y ahí nació el amor , explicare estas historias más adelante con Flashback así que esperen por ellas .

-Dejen el amor para después-dijo Hitsugaya enojado.

-Te quiero pedir un favor Naruto-Sensei-Dijo Hitsugaya.

-Dime-Dijo Naruto.

-Lo siguiente es sobre tu teniente se llama Momo Hinamori es una excelente persona pero esta completamente enamorada de Aizen y cree que lo están controlando pero es justamente lo contrario, ella es muy importante para mí, ella me ayudo como una hermana mayor cuando pase por un gran problema -Dijo Hitsugaya.

-Daré mi mejor-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Naruto le entrega la capa de capitán a Ichigo que se encontraba en los cuarteles del escuadron 11 y partio al mundo humano con un cuerpo que le ofreció Urahara y fue a el reencuentro con su hermano.

Casa Kurosaki.

Isshin estaba comiendo con sus hijas pensando en cómo le iría a Ichigo en Seiretei pero sabía que si su hermano lo ayuda y entrenaba como él pensaba la pasarían volando pero de pronto la puerta suena y Karin va a atender, ella habre la puerta y un hombre rubio de gran aspecto y muy parecido a su padre e Ichigo .

-Si no es Karin-Chan Dijo Naruto.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Karin levantando el puño.

-Sin duda eres hija de Isshin-Nii y hermana de Ichigo-Dijo Naruto mientras le agarraba el puño.

Naruto entro y se sentó en un sillón.

-¿Quién es Otou-Sama ¿–Dijo Yuzu.

-Vaya Vaya no cuentas sobre tu familia ni a Ichigo ni a ellas-Dijo Naruto .

-Es mi hermano menor –Dijo Isshin sorprendiendo a las chicas .

-Ha 150 años que nos no vemos Hermano –Dijo Naruto.

-Es imposible papa tiene 50 –Dijo Yuzu.

-Si 50 años siendo Humano –Dijo Naruto

Luego les explican todo acerca de los Shinigamis .

-Así que tu también eres uno viejo, Urahara me conto de ellos-Dijo Karin.

-Pero no vienes solo a eso-Dijo Isshin.

-Bueno lo otro es que se me ha solicitado que se te va a devolver tu puesto pero esta vez como capitán del 3º escuadrón por una traición que salió a flote acerca de Aizen –Dijo Naruto contándole todo sobre la tracción del Aizen .

-Después de cómo me trataron, porque debería volver –Dijo Isshin.

-Papa te va a pedir perdón y además para estar cerca de tus hijos y familia ya que Ichigo se quedara como capitán del escuadrón 9 –Dijo Naruto.

-Si es así entonces acepto pero –Dijo Isshin.

-Yuzu , Karin cuando entren a Seiretei toda persona humana o que no tenga mucho poder espiritual los olvidara –Dijo Naruto.

-Lo entendemos pero nuestro hermano y familia es más importante-Dijeron las dos con tristeza

Al otro día todos se fueron a Seiretei donde cada capitán sería presentado a su escuadrón.

Bueno aquí otro cap en la historia tengo preguntas que hacerles la primera es si quieren que explique las esposas de Naruto y su infancia durante la historia antes de seguir con la historia o todo junto en el final después del desarrollo de la historia o también que progrese un poco la historia y cuente, también si quieren que reviva a la hermana y madre de Rukia y a la madre de Naruto e Ichigo Dejen sus opiñones y hasta otra .


End file.
